


The Stuff Of Nightmares

by bumbl3bee



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I am so sorry for this, this is just word vomit that got published on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbl3bee/pseuds/bumbl3bee
Summary: A look into the thoughts of Six and Mono.*Do not read if you haven't seen the ending of Little Nightmares 2*Forewarning: The moments talked about in this story reference the theory created by The Gaming Beaver.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady & Shadow Six (Little Nightmares), The Lady & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	1. End of the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> To go into a longer explanation:
> 
> This story is basically word vomit of what I believe is running through the minds of Six and Mono during the events in both games. It also follows along the theory that The Gaming Beaver created, which I love a lot.

...where am i....  
….what did she do?...  
she left me…

She did it on purpose…

She wanted to see my face…

See it, after she betrayed me and left me to rot-

I’m alone. All alone. _alone alone alone alonealonealonealonealone _-__

……...

It’s been a long time.

Six.

I’m sorry…  
I’m so sorry…

I never should have touched the music box. I never should have let the man take her.

_I never should have saved her._

_…………_

I’m getting older… growing longer…

I’m so tall now… so very tall…

_Am I the Man?_

………....

The door… It’s open. I’ve opened the door.

I can stop it. I can stop it.

_**I can stop her** _

……….

Why are you doing this?

Stop running… You shouldn’t save her…

_stop it_

_**stop it** _

_**stop it** _

She’ll betray you…

You’re better off dead…

_**Stop it** _

_**STOP IT-** _

_~~End of transmission~~ _


	2. Prison Toys

I dropped him…

**Serves him right…**

He broke it.. He broke my music box. He broke the door.

I was safe...

**and he took it away-**

I’m so hungry. My stomach is growling so _loud_.

The Shadow… It says there is a place my hunger can be sated..

It calls it **The Maw**

..........

I’m here. There isn’t much here. Just metal and cages and small broken children that remind me so much of **him** and _meat_.

There’s something up here. Something at the top of this place.

It calls to me

_I’m so hungry_

.............

I can’t leave. I can’t leave this place

I’m stuck here.

_forever_

............

I’m so alone.

Is this what he felt?

.............

I’m getting older. My face is warping, just like the Watchers in the Pale City.

_What have I become?_

I can’t bear to see the monster I’ve become

I’m her… i’m the Lady

...........

I have to do something to keep the Maw running

_The children… I can use the children_

Turn them into powerless little creatures… Use them to keep the Maw going… I must keep the Maw alive.

............

I can feel it. The pull of the signal tower.

It’s him… He’s looking for me. He has been released all over again.

...........

I could have stopped it.

I was so angry… I should have stopped it.

The cycle is starting again

**I have to stop it.**

...........

I couldn’t stop it.

she’ll take the powers and it will start again.

i’m so sorry...

Mono…

~~I should never have let you go.~~


End file.
